Akuji Kuroneko the NekoYokai
by Reaiaka
Summary: Rated m for future chapters of sex and gore. There is a new girl at Orange Star High but she has a strange name. I have alot of my own Characters in this story and It's technically alternate universe. Just read and you'll find out. Happy Reading!


(Hello Readers

(Hello Readers!! The name's Reaiaka and I'm finally making an appearance on DBZ! This is kinda hard putting up my stories because I've never told them to anyone but my group of friends. Well I don't own DBZ but I do own Akuji Kuroneko, Samson Gregory, A.J., and James. And any one else I decide to put in the story! Um…so yea…. Flames are welcome because I know that sometimes my stories are really boring but if your gonna flame don't just say, "you suck!" then run off. At least tell me why. Yea. Happy Reading!)

"Orange Star High School. They say it's the best school around so here I go," she said as she walked past a group of boys. One being, of course, the famous Son Gohan. Excellent grades, very athletic, extremely popular, and very handsome. Everyone fights for his attention but not this girl. She didn't even notice him as she made her way to the front office to retrieve her schedule, but he noticed her. Who was this beautiful girl with coal black hair and Silver (not white, silver) bangs? Her low-cut white shirt and black pleated skirt fit her nicely and her black messenger bag was a nice accessory. Gohan stared after her in mild amusement. She hadn't smiled or looked at him at all. Grateful for a little change in girls behavior he shrugged and tried to continue talking to his friends but they all stared after her mesmerized by her curves and graceful walk as if she were a ballerina. "I really hope all my classes are close together. I hate walking and flying is out of the question…so is running. I have to get used to being around humans this is gonna be awkward." Her schedule was 1st period Math, 2nd period English, 3rd period World Geography, 4th period Art, Lunch, 5th period Orchestra (she played the violin), 6th period Biology, and 7th period Gym. Math and English were in the same hall. World geography and Biology were in the same hall. Art and Orchestra were in the same hall. Then there was the Gym. The hangout spot after school. The dreaded place for the rest of the students. Gohan had already taken Gym but the school messed up his credits so he just helps the coach.

xxxx 1st period xxxx

"I finally found it! It's my first day here and I'm already almost late. How ridiculous," she mused to her self. "Well I hope the teacher isn't mean…" She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey, it's that girl from this morning," Gohan thought. The classroom was the usual setting. The teachers desk was right by the door so it was easy for her not to notice that every eye in the class room was on her. "Hello Mr.….," she glanced at his name tag, "Markus. I'm your new student. My name is Akuji Kuroneko." (A/N: Her name, just like all other Japanese names I put in the story are as follows. Last Name, First Name. Also if you didn't know, and I'm not expecting anyone to know because it took me forever to think up a name for her to suit my story, Akuji means evil. Kuroneko means black cat. All English names are going to be First Name, Last Name. Sorry for interrupting. Happy reading.) At the sound of her name the whole class started laughing. Even the teacher had to smile because her name was very unique. Gohan was the only one not to laugh because he knew what it felt like to have a weird name. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, Gohans' name means Rice.) She blushed, bowed politely, then turned around and took a seat in the very back of class keeping to herself and trying not to glare at anybody. She new her name was weird but she didn't expect everyone to laugh.

Since it was towards the end of the school year the students only had two more months of school. Mr. Markus started the lesson off with review. Much to her surprise Kuroneko new this stuff already. She paid attention anyways but never raised her hand to be called on to answer questions. This lead Mr. Markus to believe that maybe she didn't understand what they were studying. He decided to give her a week and see if she showed any signs of interest or something.

All morning passed by and every period was the same thing. She introduced her self to the teachers, bowed politely, and then took her seat. Every time someone said her name the class would roar with laughter then snicker as she walked down the aisles. Gohan kept a close eye on her just to make sure nobody really picked on her. There was something different about this girl. The way she kept to herself was unnatural and every time someone snickered when she walked by them she would glare at them and they would suddenly stop laughing as if she took the very noise from theirs throats.

On her way to Lunch she stopped by her locker to get her lunch. When she got there, there was a note on her locker. She opened it read and frowned. She walked into the cafeteria and threw the note in the trash and Gohan was the only person to notice it had caught on fire when she dropped it. He slightly speed walked to the trash can to make sure nothing else caught on fire too but all she saw was a couple one trays and a burned up piece of paper. Nothing else was burned. Kuroneko walked slowly to an empty table, sat down, and started eating hoping no one would come bother her. It was hopeless. Someone came to sit with her and he brought three of his friends.

"Hello," Gohan said hoping to make conversation. "My name is Son Gohan. These are my friends: Samson Gregory, James, and A.J. Um..it's nice to meet you."

"Um…my name is Akuji Kuroneko. Nice to meet you too Gohan, Samson, James, and A.J." She smiled nodded at each of them then continued eating.

Suddenly James turned pale and he stared at Kuroneko in shock and disbelief. He had been getting bad vibes from her all morning. You see, Gohans friends weren't average humans. James had a very strong 6th sense. He was born into a family of ancient psychics. His premonitions came at the most unexpected time and this happened to one of them. Samson is the Devils cousin. Down in H.F.I.L (Hell For Infinite Losers) a mountain had collapsed because Freiza and Cell were sparring. They had to relocate everyone to the other side of H.F.I.L and in the mix up Samson got dropped through a whole that transported him to Earth. Since he grew up on Earth He took on a Human Figure but all you had to do was watch his temper. I was very hard to piss Samson off anyway. A.J was a super genius forced to go to High School by his parents because they were tired of his freaky inventions roaming the house. He was the only human in the group but he was really smart so that made up for it.

Kuroneko looked up at James the barred her teeth and started hissing at him like a cat. He frowned at her and the table started to shake. Lights all around the cafeteria started to go out. Finally the cafeteria was dark and the only light was the one that was….coming from Kuronekos hands?

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head," she growled. James blinked and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. The table stopped shaking, the lights came back on, and James buried his head in his hands as if ashamed of what he'd done. Now it was everyone elses turn to stare in disbelief. Kuroneko was really neko-yokai. There she sat glaring at James with two black cat ears and a black tail with a silver tip. She got up cast one more dirty glance in James direction then ran off leaving her lunch behind.

(Oooo Where did she go? Will she be back? Well I can tell you one thing! I don't know cuz I haven't even written the chapter yet! laughs Tell you what. I will keep working on the story and if I get 10 non-flame reviews I'll put the next chapter up. Happy Waiting! Reaiaka the Neko-Yokai)


End file.
